


Brandy's Farting Problem

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Brandy and Mr. Whiskers
Genre: Amazon, Farting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moved from Fanfiction.net. Being a pampered pooch has its perks, but it also has its poots. Brandy had to learn that the hard way when she starts to fart all over the place, much to the laughter and enjoyment of Mr. Whiskers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brandy's Farting Problem

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Brandy and Mr. Whiskers was a great show, especially Brandy, who I found to be a rather sexy pampered pooch. Anyway, I thought about this for days. Finally here it is. Enjoy!

One day in the Amazon Rainforest, Mr. Whiskers was running after several butterflies, holding a net with both his hands as he chased after them. Suddenly, he crashed into a tree as the butterflies flew right above him. Mr. Whiskers fell over, then stood up as he rubbed his head.

"Can't a bratty bunny like me go butterfly catching without getting hurt?" he thought. "Oh well. At least Brandy will be happy to see me!"

"And why would she be happy?" asked Ed, who was relaxing next to a nearby palm tree.

"Because, Ed. She's always happy to see me! I mean, except when I make her mad, but other than that we love each other like brother and sister!" Mr. Whiskers stated.

"Whatever." Ed rolled his eyes. "Good luck, Whiskers."

Mr. Whiskers gave Ed a confused expression. "Since when do you call me just Whiskers?"

"Just go see Brandy." Ed finished.

Back at the treehouse, Brandy looked around, seeing that she was alone, and Mr. Whiskers was nowhere to be found. "Alone at last." she thought. Brandy turned around, looking at her butt in the mirror, which was sealed inside her red jeans. "I sure hope those wild berries that Mr. Whiskers picked for us yesterday don't do anything to my complexion." she told herself.

Suddenly, Brandy's stomach started growling at her. "Am I...am I hungry again?"

Then, Mr. Whiskers came up to the treehouse, spotting Brandy through the roof, wondering what she was up to. "Gosh. Brandy sure looks busy. I better not interfere with what she's doing."

Mr. Whiskers suddenly gasped as Brandy farted loudly in front of him, her gas puffing up the back of her tight, red jeans and lifting her tail.

"Oh my! Good thing no one is around." A longer lasting poot erupted from her but, puffing up her jeans even more.

Mr. Whiskers suddenly burst into laugher, his back on the floor as he held up his legs, laughing really hard.

As Brandy emitted a louder, more deep pitched poot, she turned around, spotting Mr. Whiskers behind the window. "Whiskers!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

Whiskers got up, rubbing a tear out of his eye. "Those were some good ones, Brandy! I didn't know you were so gassy!"

Brandy farted again, causing a brown stain to appear on the back of her puffed up red jeans, much to her embarassment.

Whiskers burst into laugher again, not being able to help himself. "With those tight red jeans, and that big butt, you can sure let them rip!" he joked.

Brandy clenched her fists in anger as she accidentally pooted loudly again, her tuba fart warming up her red jeans. "Mr. Whiskers! Are you laughing at me because of my ass gas?"

"Darn tootin!" joked Whiskers, abrupting swinging his fist.

Brandy bent down and slapped Mr. Whiskers, glaring at him, her butt in the air as she ripped another loud and powerful fart that blew back some of the jungle foliage, causing some of the trees to fall over. "You reprehensible rabbit! You bratty bunny! You...you..."

"Funny bunny?" Whiskers commented.

Brandy groaned loudly, lifting her hands in the air in frustration as another loud fart lifted her tail, puffed up her jeans and made the wet stain on the back of her jeans bigger. "For your information Whiskers, I've had these stink bombs inside of me for several years. I couldn't just hold them in forever!"

"Right." Mr. Whiskers agreed. "Cause you're a pootin' pooch!" Mr. Whiskers broke into laughter once more, causing Brandy to pout in frustration as she pooted loudly once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandy was on the beach, just outside the Amazon Rainforest, wearing nothing but a pink bikini, holding a 3DS in her hands and playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf, when Mr. whiskers popped out of the trees, noticing Brandy and walking up to her.

"Hey Brandy! What'cha doing?" Whiskers asked, being all hyper and excited for unknown reasons.

Brandy sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy playing a game?"

Mr. Whiskers looked at the 3DS in wonder. "Whoa! What's that thing? It looks so shiny!"

"It's a 3DS that I had imported here. Now leave me alone so I can play!"

"That sounds cool! Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play?" Whiskers started hopping around like crazy, repetitively saying the same thing over and over.

Brandy closed her 3DS and put it down, standing up with her hands on her hips, staring angrily at Whiskers. "Whiskers, can't I have some alone time without you ever doing that?"

Whiskers crossed his arms, shrugging haughtily as he turned away from Brandy, smiling as he spoke. "Perhaps maybe you'd like us to go back to this story's plot, little miss complains-a-lot?"

Then, Brandy widened in shock as she farted loudly, her tail being lifted by the powerful gas blast, which also caused a wet stain to appear on the back of her bikini bottom.

Whiskers chuckled, trying not to laugh as he had his mouth closed, trying to hold in his laughter. But alas, Whiskers burst into laughter and started rolling around on the sandy beach.

Brandy's face cheeks turned red from embarrassment as another loud poot came out. "Whiskers! Stop that!" she told him, placing her hands on her butt, which only caused her to fart louder, this time being a 5 second deep pitched toot. "I swear, you are such a bratty bunny!"

Whiskers got up, still laughing a bit, wiping a year from his right eye. "And you're not just a pampered pooch, but also a pooting pooch!" Whiskers laughed once again in response to his last two words.

Brandy crossed her arms, being the mature one as she tried to ignore Whiskers, but couldn't as her loud farts kept erupting out of her like an island volcano. "This is what I get for being a stuck-up, spoiled little brat..." she claimed, bagging on herself as she farted loudly again while Whiskers continued laughing it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandy was standing next to the treehouse, sighing as she kept emitting loud farts that kept puffing up her red jeans and lifting her tail. "How am I supposed to get over this bad gas of mine if people keep teasing me over it?"

Mr. Whiskers walked up next to Brandy. "Oh cheer up, Brandy. It'll pass!" Whiskers once again burst into laughter.

Brandy clenched her fists, fuming towards Whiskers. "You and several others here in the Amazon Rainforest with your laughing and your fart jokes are the reason I can't keep tolerating this!"

Whiskers stopped laughing for a moment. "Like I said Brandy, you should cheer up. Maybe you'll get your second wind!" Whiskers laughed humorously again, much to Brandy's annoyment.

Then, Brandy got an idea as she got down on her knees, sobbing loudly as her red jeans were once again puffed up by her loud farting. "Oh what's the point? I'm going to be stuck like this forever! I'll never be normal again!"

As Brandy continued crying her eyes out, Whiskers stopped laughing and frown, trying to comfort her. "Don't cry, Brandy. I didn't mean anything I said about it! I promise I'll try to help you with it!"

Brandy rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears from her face. "You will?"

"Sure! That's what friends are for! Infact, I think I know someone who can help!" Whiskers mentioned. "Followww me!"

Whiskers grabbed Brandy's hand, taking her somewhere as Brandy smiled in content while another gas blast erupted from her sealed butt. "Whiskers is right. I should cheer up." Brandy thought, having tricked Whiskers into showing mercy for her.


End file.
